Rinku Tasogare
Rinku Tasogare, (黄昏臨空, Tasogare Rinku) is the Marshal of the Ring of One within the Royal Guard , also known as Zero Division. Appearance Rinku is average height, with silver/white hair, and deep red eyes, unusual features that are often pointed out by others. He has interetingly pale skin, and wears the uniform of the Royal Guard. When in Gigai, he wears mainly dark clothes, consisting of black pants, a shirt that matches his eyes, and a black trench coat. Personality Rinku is a very silent individual. Rarely speaking, he often conveys things via gestures, or in the case of those who know him well, simply staring into their eyes. He is not exactly a cruel person, being known to go out of his way to protect an innocent life, regardless of what species they may be, yet at the same time, when an opponent is evil enough, he will do whatever needed to bring them down. History Developing Synopsis Developing Powers and Abilities Massive Spiritual Power: Rinku's Reiatsu is absolute, suffocating, and heavy. It is known to shatter objects of weak to moderate constitution, such as glass, rocks, and even wood. To opponents of lesser standing, the pressure will bring them to their knees, and even cause them to be paralyzed, or suffocated. Kido Grandmaster: Rinku is best known for his unbelievable mastery of Kido. He is able to utilize spells of any level without incantation effectively, and with dealy force. He is known to have a personal arsenal of custom spells at his disposal. Hakuda Master: If an opponent manages to break through Rinku's spell barrage, he will often retaliate with hand-to-hand combate techniques. His physical prowess is enough to shatter bones. *'Ikkotsu' (一骨, "Single Bone"): A powerful punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. Using this technique, Yamamoto was able to destroy much of Wonderweiss' abdomen and sending him flying along a city street and into a building, destroying it. *'Sōkotsu' (双骨, "Double Bone"): Being stronger than Ikkotsu, it is a powerful two-fisted punch used by Yamamoto against Wonderweiss. The attack can completely destroy an opponent with a single blow. Shunpo Master: Rinku is very highly skilled in employing Shunpo into his combat. He will often evande to either taunt an opponent, or to quickly gain better angles for Kido combat. When it comes to pursuing an opponent, Rinku is fully capable of hunting them down. *'Senka' (閃花, Flash Blossom): A special Shunpo technique where one moves to their opponent's back, directly attacking and sealing one's "Saketsu" and "Hakusui" in one strike (effectively cutting them off of their spiritual energy flow). The movement is so fast that an opponent may not be able to tell whether he was attacked from the front or the back and even an outside observer may find it impossible to tell what the movements are. *'Utsusemi' (空蝉, Cicada, referencing their molting): Way of Onmitsu, 3rd of the Shihō. It allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: If needed, Rinku is more than capable of fighting an opponent using his sealed zanpakuto. He is shown to mainly utilize acrobatic, and direct fighting styles, with little true offense. Immense Strength: Rinku's strength borderlines ridiculous, being that he is able to bring down large buildings with a few strategic blows, catch oncoming projectiles, and even lift large objects away from himself and others. Enhanced Durability: Rinku is capable of catching Cero from short distances, as well as many other various forms of energy based attacks. He can also harden his Reiatsu to deflect sword based attacks as well. Master Strategist & Tactician: Rinku is very intelligent, and is able to perfectly formulate strategic plans, and tactful maneuvers whilst in combat. Stats Zanpakuto Ryuumei Kokuten (流涙黒点, Sunspot Flowing Tears): Takes the form of a standard Katana when sealed, that Rinku keeps at his left side. The hilt of the of the blade is a deep purple, with a white inlay. The guard is silver, and in the shape of a sun, with four prongs that are wavy with smaller points in the spaces between. The sheath is charcoal colored. Ryuumei Kokuten is a Mythology-Type Zanpakutou. *Shikai: Its release command is "Stand Defiant Against The Forces of Darkness" (闇の力に抗し傲然とした姿勢, Yami no chikara ni kōshi gōzen to shita shisei). The release of his Shikai brings an explosion of Reiatsu that can be felt for miles, and carries a decimating weight along with it. Shikai Special Ability: When released, the entire blade of Ryuumei Kokuten is engulfed in unquie flames that are both bright as day, and dark as night. Within seconds, the area surrounding Rinku is engulfed in this same fire. Rinku can control the flames with precision, as well as control how intense the flames are. These flames burn anything, and will continue to burn for seven days and seven nights, with nothing to put them out save for Rinku's power. *'Kurojouheki Tengoku' (黒城壁天国, Black Flow Rampart of Heaven): With a swing of his blade, Rinku can create a massive wall of his black flames that he uses as a very effective defense. *'Sennen Jurin' (千年従臨, Thousand Year Subjugation): Rinku creats exactly nine pillars of his flames, that quickly encircle an opponent before finally closing in on them, obliterating them completely. *'Tenjakka Kangoku' (天若火監獄, Prison of Heavens Flowing Flames): Rinku creates a sphere of black flames that encases opponents, and imprisoning them. Bankai:' Kono Amatsugokuten' (別天黒点, Distinguished Heavenly Sunspot): The Zanpakuto does not change form in Bankai, remaining in the form of a Katana, but immediately explodes in a flurry if black fire. The enite radius of Rinku and the Zanpakuto's Reiatsu, (which covers about a mile) is covered in the mystical flames. Rinku himself is wearing a black coat, (similar to Ichigo in Bankai) that is purple inside, and deep purple tinted outside. The Zanpakuto's shape is the same, except that the entire hilt is deep purple, while the blade is black. Bankai Special Ability: Basically a large scale version of its Shikai abilities, Rinku can control the flames freely as he would before, only now the flames move faster, are much more intense, and carry more force. They also burn things at least twice as fast. Custom Kido Variations of Existing Kido Shakkaho-Kikan Kenju (赤火砲-機関拳銃, Red Fire Cannon: Machine Pistol): A variation of Hado #31, where hundres of them are fired from both hands at rapid succession. Trivia *Rinku's Mythology-type borrows from the Shinto legend of Amaterasu, who was said to command dlames that were as bright as day, but black as night that burned for seven days and seven long nights. *His root abilities come from Yamamoto, Byakuya, and Toshiro. *Rinku Tasogare is my first Aizen-class character.